Zabuza and Anko love story
by Daliaglitters
Summary: The first thing that Zabuza Momochi, feared Demon of the Hidden Mist, remembered about Kohona, was white. Everything seemed so bright white as the rouge ninja awoke in his hospital bed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Doctor, he's awake!" A female voice called, Zabuza could only see the blurry movement of something that was still white. 'Damn all this white, it hurts my eyes .


The first thing that Zabuza Momochi, feared Demon of the Hidden Mist, remembered about Kohona, was white. Everything seemed so bright white as the rouge ninja awoke in his hospital bed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Doctor, he's awake!" A female voice called, Zabuza could only see the blurry movement of something that was still white. 'Damn all this white, it hurts my eyes just thinking about it!' He thought miserably, as he gingerly moved his body. This turned out to be a mistake, as nearly every pain receptor in his body went off at the tiniest movement he made. "No Mr. Momochi, you're not in any condition to be moving." Zabuza tried to focus on the medical ninja, but because of that infuriating white coat, he seemed to just blur into everything else in the godforsaken room. "Why, why can't I see anything clearly?" He asked, sounding horse even to himself. "We gave you a very powerful sedative to put you under while we operated on your back and arms. The drug sometimes blurs vision for a few hours after it takes effect. It took some time, effort, and a lot of blood on your part, but if everything goes as according to plan, you should regain full use of your body in three weeks." Zabuza's heart sank at the prospect of having to wait three whole weeks in a bed. "Is there anything I can get you, sir?" The doctor asked kindly. A loud rumble from Zabuza's midsection answered for the swordsman, causing the doctor to chuckle. "I'll get you something to eat. In the meantime, I'd rest up if I were you. The Hokage wanted to speak with you as soon as possible." Zabuza's heart sank from his stomach to his toes at that point. Lying back in bed, he waited for his vision to return, and his food to be served.  
The Third Hokage was known to be one of the wisest shinobi ever to live. He was old, ancient even to civilians, but the sense of power and confidence he radiated belayed any thoughts of his senility or cantankerousness. In full dress, including the hat, he entered the room that currently housed Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Entering, he found the man being fed by a nurse, and this seemed to be a particularly tedious situation. While Zabuza was radiating waves of hate and annoyance at the prospect of having to be fed by someone, the young nurse however was either ignoring them, or completely oblivious to them. Old Sarutobi's guess was the former, considering the look of infatuation she was looking at the young man with. 'It's funny how a pretty face can mitigate the fact that's he's one of the most deadly shinobi to walk the planet!' He chuckled to himself, as he signaled his ANBU escort to wait outside the door. Zabuza turned his attention to the Hokage, as the nurse immediately took away the tray of food, with one last blush in Zabuza's direction. "It seems like you're already making friends in the Hidden Leaf, Zabuza." The Third chuckled, sitting down next to Zabuza's bed. Zabuza grunted once, and then spoke in a deep, slow, growl. "The doctor said you wanted to see me." Sarutobi nodded, as he pulled out a file from his robe, and began reading it, speaking to the wounded man.  
"Zabuza Momochi, alias the Demon Hidden in the Mist, currently a rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Wanted for treason, murder, and attempted overthrow of the Fourth Mizukage." Zabuza said nothing, so Sarutobi continued reading. "Member of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, ex-head of ANBU Black Ops assignation unit, specializes in stealth and the most proficent ninja in the silent killing technique. Utilizes water style Justus's, and is ranked as a special jounin." With a swift shut of the file, Sarutobi looked at the younger man in front of him. "I don't know what compelled you to do it boy, and I don't care." Zabuza tilted his head in slight surprise, as Sarutobi continued. "Right now, I am here, because I need your help." "What help could I offer the Hidden Leaf?" Zabuza asked with no scorn in his guttural question. "Quite simply, I need more shinobi. It's not every day an expert and experienced special jounin like yourself shows up at my gates, bleeding to death with a forest of weaponry in your back. I am willing to offer you asylum, and reinstatement at the rank of special jounin. In return, I want you to help me protect the Leaf." Zabuza spoke after a while, "Why me? What can I offer you that none of your shinobi has?" The Hokage stood up, and walked towards the window, staring outside the hospital. "I am old Zabuza, older than you think. My time on this earth is fading. I do not know when, and I do not know how, but I do know that war is coming." The Hokage turned to face the surprised looking Zabuza, and spoke sadly. "You have seen the signs too. The reason I need you, is because too few of my shinobi have been in a real war before. All the veterans of the Third Shinobi World War are either aging or starting to do so. All of my fresh shinobi have never seen violence like that. You have, and that is why I need you. So let me ask you, will you help me?"In a week, Zabuza was quite happy with the progress he had made as far as physical recovery. he could now move around in his bed without feeling much pain, he had been fit enough to take some of the excess bandages that the doctor had left in the room to re-wrap his neck and lower face once more. Sarutobi had even been kind enough to have his sword, his old headband, and Haku's fractured mask placed in his room. It also meant that he could start having visitors; however, this fact was unknown to the swordsman, until four very familiar people walked in his room. "Well, I was expecting that annoying nurse to come back in, but instead, I get the honor of receiving Kakashi and his three brats." Zabuza said, although his tone carried enough humor in it so as not to offend them. "Well, it certainly seems like you've recovered quite a bit Zabuza." Kakashi noted. "Although, I didn't expect you to be quite so tame. When I heard you were in here, I thought for sure that they would've had to call in the ANBU once you opened your eyes." Zabuza chuckled. "I could've taken them all on too! So what's up with you, Copy Ninja? I'm stuck in here all day, so I don't get any news about my new village." Naruto's excitement nearly burst Zabuza's eardrums. "Whadda ya mean your new village? You mean you're staying here?!" Sakura hit the blonde on the head, and berated him. "Shut up Naruto, why do you have to be so loud all the time?" Zabuza shook his head, and massaged his temples lovingly. "Do they do this all the time?" He asked painfully. "Non-stop, it's like being trapped in a time vortex in which neither they're arguing nor my hearing can ever escape." Sasuke smirked a bit at that one, as Sakura and Naruto continued to bicker. When they did leave, Zabuza had a strange sense of camaraderie still lingering within him. Although he would never admit it, that was the closest thing to a family he had, was Team 7.


End file.
